


Way Back Home [Indo ver.]

by chicinoya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicinoya/pseuds/chicinoya
Summary: "Kalo aku gila, kamu bisa apa?"
Relationships: Pieck Finger & Zeke Yeager, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Way Back Home [Indo ver.]

"Kak Pieck!"

Porco mengangkat satu tangan, ekspresinya tampak sedikit resah. Melihat Pieck Finger yang sedang berdiri di sisi _zebra cross_ dengan tatapan agak menerawang, kekhawatiran pemuda itu tumbuh lagi.

"Porco?" Pieck menoleh, tersenyum seperti biasa. "Kenapa?"

"Udah mau pulang?" Porco mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan basa-basi yang sudah jelas jawabannya. 

Tapi Pieck mengangguk sambil tertawa, "Terus, ini aku kayak mau ke kampus lagi, gitu?"

Pemuda di sampingnya terkekeh canggung, sesekali mencuri pandang pada Pieck yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Dipandang terus begitu, Pieck akhirnya menghela napas, masih dengan sisa tawa.

"Kamu ngawasin aku?"

Porco menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. "Enggak, aku cuma—"

"Aku enggak apa-apa, Porco. Enggak perlu khawatir. Pasti Kak Zeke nyuruh kamu selalu merhatiin aku lagi, ya?"

Porco menggeleng cepat. "Bukan suruhan Bang Zeke!" bantahnya lugas. "Aku mau liat Kak Pieck karena itu kemauan aku."

Pieck mengangkat alis, tidak tampak percaya, tapi juga tidak membantah. "Aku enggak apa-apa," tambahnya yakin.

Porco hanya diam.

***

Dulu, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, Porco mengenal Pieck lewat Zeke—yang menganggap Pieck seperti adiknya sendiri. Tiap pergi dengan Zeke, pria itu hampir selalu membahas Pieck, terlebih tentang keresahannya. 

Kata Zeke, sejak kepergian orang itu, Pieck tak pernah lagi sama. Sejak Jean Kirstein pergi, Pieck Finger yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Awalnya Porco hanya menerima semua celotehan Zeke tanpa minat, tapi kelamaan mendengarnya dia jadi penasaran juga. Sialnya, rasa penasaran itu berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang lain saat dia benar-benar bertemu Pieck Finger. 

Wajah gadis yang selalu tampak lesu itu menjadi daya tarik sendiri bagi Porco. Senyumnya yang lemah dan aura yang terlihat rapuh—meski kata Zeke, dulu Pieck tidak rapuh sama sekali—membuat Porco ingin terus ada di sisinya. Pun, walau Pieck tidak pernah melihat ia sebagai laki-laki dan hanya menganggapnya adik saja. 

"Kamu mikirin apa?" Pieck menelengkan kepala. Lagi-lagi senyum itu. 

"Enggak apa-apa." Porco dengan cepat menggeleng. "... Kak Pieck, masih suka mikirin Mas Jean?"

Tangan Pieck yang hendak mengacak rambut pemuda di sampingnya terhenti di udara. "Emangnya kenapa?"

_Aku... masih belum cukup, ya?_

Tentu saja kalimat itu tidak berani Porco ucapkan. 

"Aku nanya aja," dalihnya, sedikit gugup. "Kak Pieck keliatan... beda."

"Aku selalu begini." Pieck mengangkat bahu, setengah acuh. "Enggak apa-apa, kok. Nanti juga terbiasa."

Porco mencengkram celana hitamnya, berpikir sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar mengucapkan apa yang selama ini ingin ia katakan. 

"Kak Pieck..."

"Ya?"

"Mas Jean masih ada, kan?" Alis Pieck tertaut, tak mengerti. "Tapi dia enggak di sini. Enggak sama kita lagi. Meski begitu, Mas Jean tetep ada. Mungkin di dunia yang lain, dia lagi liatin Kak Pieck yang sekarang."

"Yang sekarang?"

"Kak Pieck selalu senyum padahal Kak Pieck sedih, kan? Apa Mas Jean suka Kak Pieck yang kayak gitu?"

 _Tahan remnya_ , Porco, katanya pada diri sendiri. Tapi di sisi lain, Porco tahu hanya ini kesempatannya. Di luar dugaan, alih-alih marah atau menamparnya, Pieck lagi-lagi tersenyum. 

Suara tanda pemberhentian selanjutnya membuat Pieck berdiri. Dia mengacak rambut Porco, membisikkan terima kasih yang hampir tidak terdengar. 

***

Di dunia lain, ya? Rasa-rasanya itu juga pernah Jean ucapkan. _"Kalo aku pergi, aku masih liatin kamu, loh. Aku tetep ada, cuma kita udah di dua dunia yang beda."_

Waktu itu, Pieck bilang Jean aneh dan terlalu klise. Tapi ketika dia dengar Porco yang mengatakannya, rasa-rasanya itu jadi masuk akal. Benar...

Di dunia lain, apa Pieck bisa bertemu Jean lagi? Itu pikiran gila, karena Pieck tahu dia masih harus hidup di dunia—dengan baik, kalau kata Jean. Tapi Pieck juga... ingin bertemu Jean lagi. 

"Kalo aku gila, kamu bisa apa?" seringai muncul di wajah Pieck, sekilas matanya berkilat, hawa panas yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan di sekeliling—mungkin efek dari harapan dan kegilaannya, menghalangi semua suara yang seharusnya masuk dalam indra pendengarannya.

Semua suara, kecuali satu yang sekarang terdengar meski agak remang.

"Kak, awas!" Pieck menoleh cepat—terlambat saat tubuhnya melambung terkena hantaman benda padat di seberang jalan. 

Pieck Finger terlalu larut dalam pikiran hingga dia lupa bahwa posisinya sedang menyebrang. 

Wajah terakhir yang dia lihat adalah Porco, yang berlari nyaris tersengal untuk menghampirinya, meneriakkan semua kata asing di mata Pieck.

 _Tunggu_. Pieck mengerjap. _Itu bukan wajah terakhir,_ batinnya. Ada sesuatu yang lain... agak kabur dan berkabut, tapi Pieck tahu dia tidak salah melihat. 

"Selamat datang kembali, Pieck."

Dalam desah napas terakhirnya, Pieck tersenyum, menutup mata saat dia berucap dalam hati, "Aku pulang, Jean."

___


End file.
